If I Was to Stay
by Fictionfairy189
Summary: Kyrat is a war torn country under the rule of Pagan Min. One of it's few allies are called up for a favor to help destroy the terrorist group known as the Golden Path. Loyalties will be tested as guns are blazing, what will become of the land of Kyrat when it seems beyond saving?
1. Homecoming

**Chapter 1**

**Homecoming**

**A/N: So I took the idea of the secret ending in the game (if you haven't seen it, well that's what Youtube is for), threw in a plot for what happens after, added a few twists, and here you have it. I don't plan on making this story 50+ chapters long, but somewhere under 20. I hope you guys enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>After thirty-five minutes of being brutally tortured on the electric bed, Paul ordered his men to take care of the limb man who was part of the infamous terrorist group, The Golden Path. A couple of them were spotted trying to take out the soldiers surrounding his fortress. Sadly, they didn't make it as far as an inch to getting whatever information they were after.<p>

On the other hand, this was a sign they were getting more restless, bolder with the moves they made. None of them has tried to raid De Pleur's base in such a manner in who knows how long. It was suicide to even step foot anywhere in his territory. Those Golden Path leaders, Sabal and Amita, surely knew their rebel soldiers were going to run into trouble in Paul's City of Pain.

Paul sat in his chair, going over the conversation he had with the terrorist moments ago. He was holding the folder they wanted. He flipped it open to refresh his memory of what was inside.

"Mr. Ajay Ghale. What could they want with you?" Paul grinned. His cell phone started ringing. He answered it immediately upon seeing who was calling. "Hello Pagan."

"Hello, De Pleur," Pagan greeted cheerfully. "Word has got out that your place was under attack not too long ago. I'm sure everything's a-okay now. Those terrorists must have forgotten who they're playing with. Anyways, I just wanted to check in. Anything I should be aware of? Any new shocking development?"

Paul raised an eyebrow while looking down at the white document on his lap.

"I think the Golden Path has someone of interest, Ajay Ghale. He's coming to Kyrat some time next week. What uh, do want to do?"

Pagan was silent. The son of Ishwari, his long lost love, was returning to Kyrat. Something inside of him smiled. He wanted to burst into excitement. What if _she _was coming along? No, she couldn't! Why would she? She left 10+ years ago. What purpose would she have for coming back to this mess of a country?

Pagan sighed. Clinging to the bit of hope he had for Ishwari's return, Pagan finally had an answer for Paul.

"We shall throw the boy a homecoming. Oh, but I want the party held at your place if you don't mind."

"I would be honored to be the host." Paul agreed, exiting the interrogation room. He walked down the hall, hearing the miserable screams of the other captured soldiers.

"And one last thing, Paul. Before you take off tomorrow, I need you to send an invitation to someone. I would love for her to be a part of what's to come."

Paul stopped in the doorway of a room that smelt of vomit and blood. A small, defeated man was lying on the floor mumbling a prayer, sobbing between his words. The torturer glanced over at the man and stood in the doorway with a smile plastered across his face.

"Just give me the name and you got it."

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon :)**


	2. Favor

**Chapter 2**

**Favor**

**A/N: Here it is! Enjoy and let me know what you think. I don't mind a little feedback :)**

* * *

><p>A plane was flying into Kyrat by the end of the week. On it was one of the few allies Pagan Min had. Due to the civil war that's torn through Kyrat, Min had lost many contacts and a lot of support from countries around the world. San Marella, however, has remained close with the unstable country for several years and hopefully for many to come.<p>

The plane landed in Kyrat International Airport. Inside was Emiliana, the leader of the European country San Marella. Along with her were her nervous adviser, Gabrielle, and former mercenary now guard, Severino. She couldn't go anywhere without the two tagging along. Like everyone back at home, they believed she was bound to get into trouble. Whether it was the agreements she made or people she agreed with, problems were sure to arise.

"You can't just hand that kind of power over to ah kid! The country will be in flames over night!" One politician said in an interview three weeks after she was crowned.

Just as expected, San Marella began to suffer under the rule of young Emiliana, but nine years later, she's managed to resurrect her country from the ashes. She owes it to the King of Kyrat for all his help, or better yet the war that called for millions of dollars San Marella's weaponry.

Emiliana glanced over at her adviser who was sitting next to her. She nudged the anxious woman and grinned.

"How come you always get nervous whenever we come here? Let me guess, it's the mountains? Afraid of heights, Gab?" Emiliana joked.

Gabrielle gestured outside the window, wide-eyed.

"No, it's the heavily armed men walking around everywhere in those red berets. It's those gunshots you hear in the distance followed by some tiger mauling someone's face off. I don't feel safer here and you know that. Please remind me again why our biggest trade is weapons for war?"

Emiliana held up one finger and explained. "One, war equals money and that what's keeping our country happy, right? Second, you insisted on coming anyways so you brought this on yourself." Emiliana said.

She and Gabrielle rose from their seats and exited the plane. She turned towards her guard and asked him to get her bear. "Would you feel safe if you have Lotso around?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "You should really put that thing back where it belongs, in the wild."

She winced at the approaching brown bear as a soldier of the Royal Army arrived. The soldier escorted Emiliana and her entourage of two to a cargo van.

"Help them get the bags would you, Sev," Emiliana commanded.

Severino nodded and walked towards the pile of luggage lying on the concrete.

Everything was placed inside the van and the three were heading towards the North with Lotso being held in a cage riding in a truck behind them. Emiliana gazed up at the Himalayas. No matter how many times she's seen them, she can't help but admire the grand snow covered mountains.

Gabrielle jumped at the sound of nearby gunshots. Sev rested his hand on her shoulder and nodded, assuring her she'll be kept out of harms way.

Emiliana and her companions arrived at Min's palace. They were brought inside where they were greeted with the sweet smell of burning candles and sight of warm autumn colors. The place was decorated with beads strung up on the walls and old relics. They walked into a dining room where a painting of King Min hung on the back wall. Emiliana looked at the painting, admire the artist's fine work. They really captured his likeness along with the uncanny feeling of him watching your every move.

The two San Marellian woman sat down at the table while Sev stood off to the side. After a few minutes, in walked Pagan Min. He was clothed in his iconic pink suit, texting on his phone before taking notice of his guest. He grinned at them while putting away his device. He took a seat across from the two ladies.

'Welcome back to Kyrat. It's been quite some time, hasn't it Emiliana. Glad to know you haven't forgotten about me." Pagan said. "Would either of you care for a drink?"

"Yes we would," Emiliana replied.

Pagan poured a bottle of wine into three champagne glasses. Emiliana grabbed a glass and took a sip of the soothing wine. Gabrielle took caution before taking a drink. She remembered the last incident that happened with a glass of wine at the King's palace. Someone had downed a shot of whiskey and was coughing up their own blood moments later. She looked over at Emiliana who seemed well, but she refused to touch her glass.

Pagan grinned at the sight of hesitation coming from the adviser. She was smart for taking caution. Min recalled back to that glorious moment when that poor sap choked on his blood and died right where Gabrielle was sitting. He was amused by the whole thing, but less than pleased with the crimson stains left on his dining table.

"You should take note of your adviser, Emiliana. Should you end up dead before dinner you only have yourself to blame." Pagan smiled, gesturing over to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle shot her eyes over at Pagan and felt her face turn red. There was something that bothered her about the blonde-haired man in front of her. The intensity of his eyes on her was paralyzing. She wasn't sure about what to say. She remained quiet. She adjusted her glasses followed by a faint smile appearing on her face.

Emiliana smirked at Pagan's remark. "_I bet that would make everybody's day._" She thought.

"What can I say, I can't turn down a glass of fine wine." She circled the top of the glass with her index finger.

"Then I hope you won't turn me down. I didn't just invite you here for a party. I'm asking for your assistance, militarily wise. I know you're already supplying my army with the finest weapons, but I'm not asking for anything major. Just enough to take care of those goddamn terrorist. As Paul might have told you..." Pagan stopped when he saw the confused expression on Emiliana's face. "Oh wait, did he tell you? It doesn't matter now, the point is I brought here for a favor and it would certainly be great if you agreed. I mean, tell me you didn't piss off those people back at home for nothing. You know how they get whenever you come around this neck of the woods."

Pagan took a sip of some wine, studying the worn, yet strong face of San Marella's leader. Her forest green eyes were squinted as if she was trying to see through Pagan. She caught onto his manipulative bullshit long ago and heard stories about how he came into power. Backstabbing wasn't something Emiliana was foreign to. She and grandfather before her done it by associating with King Min.

She and Pagan have come a long way to suddenly turn their back on each other. After all, he was one of the few who supports her as a leader and friend. Emiliana softened her stare at Pagan and smiled.

"I know, but they'll have to deal with." Emiliana leaned back in her chair. "Alright, Min, I'll do it. I'll let you have my military's assistance."

Pagan grinned and rose his glass.

"Here's to the end of an old chapter in Kyrat and a new one."


	3. Newest Arrival

**Chapter 3**

**Newest Arrival**

**A/N: I'm still letting everything roll out, but I promise you guys some action soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The week of Ajay's return to Kyrat was finally here. While Emiliana was off handling military matters with Pagan's second-in-command, Yuma, Min was getting ready for the day Ajay arrived. His excitement caught the attention of many of his guards around his palace. They hardly use to him showing this amount of bliss unless the occasion called for man-eating piranhas or crab rangoon. He was somehow mellowed out over the years. He had little to no interest in most things that use to put a smile on his face. Life for Pagan was losing its light and it showed on his face. No matter how young or vibrant he appeared, he was slowly dying on the inside.<p>

"King Min, a plane just arrived in Patna. Ajay Ghale has been reported leaving the airport and he's being transported on a bus." A Royal Army soldier informed.

Pagan rose from his chair and said, "Splendid, go get the helicopter ready. After that, you and the others can go stop the bus for me." He walked over towards the guard, maintaining intense eye-contact with him. "Do I make myself clear? Just one job, can you handle that?"

The guard timorously nodded and left out of the room quickly. Pagan looked outside the window while dialing up Paul's number. He was back in the country from his trip to the United States. He always goes to see his family every six weeks. Pagan was impressed by the man's dedication to his work and his lovely daughter, Ashley, as well. He couldn't help but admire, no envy, De Pleur. He was both a family man and affable torturer. He truly had the life.

"Guess who's just about to arrive in Kyrat, that's right. We'll be at your mansion soon after I pick him up. Alright, see you then." Pagan sighed and grinned. _Could she be here? I'll just have to hope and see._

Over at the Royal Fortress, Yuma and Emiliana were making plans to bring in some San Marellian forces. Gabrielle stood by Emiliana, listening intently to the discussion between her leader and the commanding officer. She did not interrupt, but silently discouraged San Marella's involvement with Kyrat's civil war. She believed it wasn't Emiliana's place or concern. Instead, she should be back in her own country handling the ongoing affairs there.

"You'll have them here within two days?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, but they'll only here for as long as I'll be," Emiliana stated.

"Exactly how long are you staying? You never stay more than a few weeks. Homesick is usually your excuse." Yuma smirked at the dark haired woman.

Emiliana returned the look and responded, "For about as long as I'm needed, then I'll be on my way."

"Huh, seeing how the Golden Path has been reduced to nothing, I'll doubt you will be here very long. They almost got lucky trying to raid De Pleur's fortress. Tsk, what happened? Did Pagan wake up and finally decided he wanted the heads of the Golden Path? Took him long enough."

"Hasn't Kyrat been at war for a very long time? Sooner or later it has to end, right?"

The second in command nodded in response. "A lot of things has to come to an end, Emiliana. I'm glad to know you think so. Everyone around here is blind. I'm the only one seeing what can be while they all live their miserable lives in this pathetic excuse for a country."

Yuma picked up a book with scraps of wrinkled papers sticking out the edges. Emiliana glimpsed over at it, getting a short look at the cover. it was an old, ancient-like hardcover book. She remembered Yuma's collection of them. They were about the mythology of Kyrat. Emiliana didn't read much into Yuma's strange fascination for them. They were just tales after all, or so she thought. Pagan mentioned how she's become obsessed with the mythical land of Shangri-La.

_"It's absurd how she's filling her head with such nonsense, but dreamers will dream," Min said._

Yuma sat down with the ancient text in hand, placing her feet on the wooden table. "You can go. I'll let you know when they've arrived in the country."

Just as Emiliana and Gabrielle were walking out the door, Yuma pulled out her phone and checked her messages. _Still not answering my texts, huh? _She tossed her book onto the table and called Pagan.

"Hello, Yuma we need to talk," Pagan stated on the other end.

"About what? I'm over here doing Paul's job while he's off doing whatever the hell. I have a prison to get back to and why haven't you replied to any of my texts?" Yuma spat, growing aggravated by the minute.

"As you would like to know, someone special has returned and Paul ever so graciously hosted a party for the occasion. If there's anyone to blame for being a pain in your ass, aim your shot at me, but if would have answered your damn phone yesterday you would have known."

Yuma narrowed her eyes, removing her feet from the wooden surface. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want you to keep track of my guests, particularly our newest arrival, Ajay. I'll let your memory and spite gather itself for a moment." He paused.

Yuma's mind flooded with the recollections of the toddler that once lived in Kyrat along with his whore of a mother, Ishwari. Yuma sneered at the fact that they were back in Kyrat. _Wait he only said 'arrival'. _Yuma grinned a bit. _Looks like Mrs. Ghale couldn't make it to see her precious king. _

"Alright, whatever, just don't have me wind up babysitting the damn boy."

Yuma heard someone screaming in pain on Pagan's end. She snickered before ending the call.

_What a party that must be._


	4. So You Stayed

**Chapter 4**

**So You Stayed**

* * *

><p>Ajay was left at the dinner table with only a tray of crab rangoon to keep him occupied. He hasn't been in the country for a day and he's already found himself in an unfortunate situation. He went from a peaceful bus ride into Kyrat, looking forward to fulfilling his mother's wish to encountering a madman with some hipster haircut. Ajay still couldn't get over the way he murdered that soldier before taking a selfie with him like it was no big deal.<p>

Ajay got up from the chair and took a look around the mansion. It was beautifully decorated and had a very tranquil atmosphere, except when the occasion shrieks of torture from downstairs caught Ajay's ear. It certainly didn't feel so homey then.

"What kind of place is that guy running?" Ajay muttered.

Ajay was pondering whether or not he should stay. Pagan said he'll be back and don't move. Ajay wandered over to the balcony where he further contemplated. The sound of blazing rifles from afar flustered the young man, causing him to lean towards staying put. Who knows what kind of trouble he could run into out there. Ajay ran his hand through his dark hair and exhaled deeply. _You wouldn't survive fifteen minutes without something pouncing on you, ready to tear your face off. _Ajay looked over his shoulder when he heard Darpan's screams. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the dreadful noise. _Or someone capturing you and doing who knows what to you. _

He walked away from the balcony and went back to his chair. Despite the judgments he made about Pagan Min, Ajay felt that he was better off staying on the man's good side than getting put to death for not following a simple request. After all, he did say he knew his mother. Maybe he would know where Lakshmana was. Ajay pulled out his mother's note and read it. He smiled fondly while thinking of the memories he had of her.

He placed the note back into his coat pocket and waited at the dinner table for Pagan to return. After a while, he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He looked over to the source of the sound and saw that it was Pagan without his pink blazer.

"Oh, fan-bloody-tastic! You, sir, are a gentleman," Pagan said happily. "I sincerely apologize. We saw terrorist in the area and yah-ta-yah. The crab rangoon, right? It's-," Darpan's cries interrupted the King, "fabulous. Well come."

Ajay held onto his mother's ashes and grabbed a bite before going.

After Pagan retrieved his blazer, him and Ajay boarded the helicopter outside the compound. Ajay had no idea where they were going next, but he didn't ask. He sat there beside the king without a word to be said. _What, no bag over my head this go round?_ Ajay joked to himself. Pagan peered over at the silent son of Ishwari. He smiled at him, leaving Ajay uncertain about how to react. He returned a small grin, avoiding eye contact with the odd man. He just looked down at his mother's urn. _I'm only doing this for you mom and then I'm out this place. _

Pagan took note of Ajay's discomforted and tried to make the boy feel more content. " I'm glad you and Ishwari came back. It's sad that she couldn't be here in person, but she'll always be with us in spirit," he said thoughtfully. The small grin grew into a full smile on Ajay's face. "Anywhere special you would like me to take you? I can give you a grand tour if you would like and afterward we can go tear some shit up."

Ajay pulled out the note and unfolded it. He handed his mother's last words to Pagan Min. Pagan read the piece of paper, hearing every word spoken from Ishwari's voice.

_Ajay my son,_

_I have but one last wish_

_Take me back to Lakshmana._

_I Love you and will always be with you._

_- Mom_

Pagan folded the note and gave it back to Ajay. He held back the overwhelming rush of grief and calmly uttered, "To Lakshmana we'll go."

The helicopter flew over to the Royal Palace after Pagan gave the order to the pilot. Ajay saw a car chase below on the road. A grenade went off and the explosion of a red pickup followed after. Cheers erupted from the Golden Path members as Pagan scowled at the noise.

"Those bloody fucking terrorists," he mumbled. "They fail to realize who the real enemy is. I'm glad you won't get mix up with all those monkeys down there."

Ajay frowned a bit. He almost sounded like Ishwari when she didn't want him getting involved with criminals back at home. He and a couple of thieves were robbing a store. The clerk was shot and Ajay ended up turning himself in. He wasn't charged when he gave the name of the man who pulled the trigger. That day still haunted him and he couldn't shake off the guilt that clung to him. He begged his mother for forgiveness, but she was too upset. Ajay swore he wouldn't disappoint the one person who had faith in him, the one who believed he was better than what his past actions illustrated. Now that she was gone, he made it his objective to continue turning his life around for the better.

The two stepped off the helicopter when it landed on the grounds of the Royal Palace. On the walk to their destination, Ajay felt a little confused about where the king was actually taking him.

"Uh, Pagan, is that Lakshmana?" Ajay asked, gesturing towards the small structure up ahead.

Pagan nodded and looked back at the young man. "I can see that it's time to brief you on your family's history." Pagan sighed and continued to speak. "That is your half-sister's shrine. Your mother and I had a child and that is where she rests today. Your father, Mohan, he was a cunt. He whored your mother out. He sent her to spy on me. Unfortunately for him, we fell in love and that led him murdering your sister."

They were by the door of the Lakshmana's shrine. Ajay was taken aback by what Pagan had told him. His father, the man his mother never spoke of, killed his little sister. He then realized why she never did.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Ajay said apologetically.

"No need to apologize, boy. Go on, do what you came here to do." Pagan half-heartedly smiled, nodding towards the red door.

Ajay entered the peaceful tomb of his half sister. Across from where he stood hung a portrait of the innocent baby girl. Ajay stepped towards the urn that dated was 1988 - 1989. He placed his mother's urn beside Lakshmana's and stood there, in silence.

Outside, Pagan Min was waiting for Ajay. He was leaning against the helicopter with his arms crossed.

"Great, you've e gotten that all out your system," Pagan said upon seeing Ajay coming towards him. "Now we can finally shoot some damn guns."

Ajay grinned, climbing aboard the helicopter ready to set off on his adventure with the King of Kyrat.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the music and fin! Ha, just kidding. Chapter 5 will be here soon! Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it :)<strong>


	5. Monkey See, Monkey Shoot

**Chapter 5**

**Monkey See, Monkey Shoot**

* * *

><p>Ajay focused his aim at the oblivious monkey near the tree. His finger circled the trigger of the Sniper. He held his breath and fired. The bullet pierced through the small animal and it fell lifelessly to the ground. Ajay grinned when Pagan congratulated him.<p>

"You're a dead shot in the making," Pagan said. "Next you'll be taking out the larger monkeys of this country."

Ajay and Pagan strolled down the dirt path of Sedge Meadow. Some Royal Army soldiers trailed them. The weather was warm despite the cold season. Ajay felt pretty good about coming to Kyrat though his arrival into the country took a turn he least expected. He fulfilled his mother's dying wish and was having a bit of fun. He knew he wouldn't be staying in Kyrat for long, then again, what did he have to come back to? He was living like an average joe back in the states. There, he had a mediocre job and small apartment. He had friends, but they were busy living their own lives. There was no special someone or family that kept him tied there. He was free to stay in Kyrat, but he was wary of the cost of doing so.

"Tell me how life's been for you, Ajay," Pagan said. He wasn't one much for small talk, but the boy was so quiet he had to reassure himself that he wasn't mute.

Ajay shrugged. "It's been alright, mostly. I, uh, got into some trouble a while ago, but I'm doing better."

Pagan nodded and responded, "I'm sure you've gotten into trouble many times. Always beware the quiet ones. I wasn't much of one before. Based on my appearance, one would call me flamboyant or 'out there'. I never took that as an offense, however. Embrace who you are is what they say, right?"

"Right," Ajay agreed, his eyes looking off into the distance.

While growing up, Ajay never figured out who he was. He was quiet and just blended into the background. When he got into fights with the jerks at his school, he became the troubled kid. All the anger and frustration he hid inside would surface and he'd end up suspended for giving someone a black eye. He was a vagabond without an idea of what he wanted to do with his life. Embracing that truth was the first step in turning his life around. Ajay was ready to overcome it. Maybe he could find who is back where it all started.

The two had stopped by a lake where several peacocks filled the scenery. The beautifully feathered birds caught Pagan's eyes. He gazed at them as he was putting together the details for an event he was having later.

"It's very odd how you find inspiration in the smallest of things. Arun, come here."

'Yes, sir?" the young soldier asked, approaching his king.

"I want you and the others to go and collect those peacocks for me."

The young soldier was about to ask what Pagan wanted them for, but he stopped himself from doing so. The King asked for far more bizarre and unlikely things before, so it wasn't a big deal. Plus, he didn't want to end up like the other soldiers. Arun signaled for the others, but Pagan didn't let him go just yet.

Pagan brought the two men face to face. "Wait a moment, I want you to meet Ajay Ghale. This is Arun, my newest and _competent_ recruit. He's around your age so don't let the mustache fool you."

Arun grinned and bowed his head. "Hello, Ajay. Nice to meet you."

Ajay returned the greeting and the soldier walked off. "Competent?" Ajay raised an eyebrow.

Pagan Min shook his head and said, "I will admit my men are not the brightest stars in the sky and some of them really know how to fuck things up." He knelt to pick up a small rock. "This could cause my entire kingdom to fall because of their short ass attention spans."

Ajay chuckled a bit while Pagan threw the rock into the lake.

"The palace isn't far from here. How about we continue where we left off while making our way there. You can get settled in, I'll give you that tour, and there will be one last occasion just for you before the day is over."

"That sounds good to me."

When they made it to the palace, Ajay spotted two women sitting on the bottom steps. One of them was on a laptop, looking intently through her glasses at the screen while the other watched beside her. Before he got too close to them, a low growl stopped him. His head shot over to the bear lying on the grass. His grasp on the gun at his side grew stronger as he stepped back a bit. Pagan saw the bear and scowled at Emiliana.

_You give the woman a bear, but she can't even keep it from being so damn hostile, especially towards my guest, _Pagan thought.

Emiliana peered up and saw Pagan and a young man. She noticed that Lotso startled the young man. "Don't let him scare you. Lotso's just doesn't know you. Well, that makes two of us. What's your name?" Emiliana stood up and reached into a bag and pulled out a small fish. She tossed it over to the bear who devoured it.

"I'm Ajay, Ajay Ghale," he said, "and you?"

"I'm Emiliana and this is Gabrielle."

The adviser looked up from the screen and greeted Ajay. She immediately returned to her work when she noticed Pagan. He and Yuma put Gabrielle in an unpleasant state. She didn't understand how Emiliana could be around either one of them with ease. It was like she wasn't even bothered by the intimidating vibe they gave off.

"You and that bear, Emiliana," Pagan said, grinning before dropping it entirely. "You better keep it from tearing off someone's leg or we'll just have to toss the dead animal back where it belongs."

Emiliana brushed off Pagan's threat. "Come on, I know he doesn't smell like strawberries, but he is tamed," she retorted. The bear roared viciously for more fish.

"Not tamed enough," Gabrielle muttered.

Emiliana glared down at her adviser. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Shooting some guns and what not. We came by to get Ajay settled in, then I'll be giving him a tour of Kyrat."

"We were waiting for a ride to the airport so we can meet up with Paul, but nobody has showed up."

"Allow me to drop you off," Pagan offered.

Emiliana thanked Pagan with a warm smile and turned her attention over to the hungry bear. She dug into the moist bag once more and pulled out a single fish.

"All what the hell," she said, dumping all the fish out in front of the furry animal. She knelt beside the bear. "If it keeps you from ripping people apart, then it's all yours."

Pagan rolled his eyes and led Ajay into the palace. He showed him his room and around the rest of the place. Pagan called for a helicopter to pick him up. It was his favorite source of transportation, after all. After a couple of minutes, the helicopter arrived and picked up the four. They flew to the Midlands and landed at Meh Teh Airport. An airplane carrying new weapons was being unloaded by Royal Army soldiers. Everyone got out the helicopter and walked towards the building where Paul and a San Marella officer were talking.

Emiliana was handed some papers to sign. "Rifles, RPGs, and Flamethrowers. Just lovely," she said, giving the signed documents over to the San Marella officer.

Pagan pulled Paul over to the side to speak with him about the Golden Path. As far as the two knew, Ajay's presences in Kyrat was unknown to them. Pagan Min knew they'd find out eventually and he couldn't risk the boy being driven away by those terrorists. Paul assured Pagan that Ajay was going to be alright. They returned to the group after their discussion.

When Ajay and Pagan were about to return to the helicopter, a soldier announced there was a grenade by the truckload of weapons. It went off and sent the truck into flames. The soldiers spread out across the airport as Golden Path members stormed the area. Pagan kept his head down as he ran towards the helicopter. He called out for Ajay, but he was nowhere in sight. Emiliana took cover on the side of a building with Paul, who was calling for reinforcements. She looked up and saw Pagan's helicopter taking off. She looked over the edge of the wall, searching for her adviser.

_Shit, where is she? _Her head shot over to Paul who took out a pistol and shot a Golden Path soldier who spotted them.

"I think Ajay and Pagan got away, "he said. "Take his gun and follow me."

Emiliana picked up the submachine gun. She and Paul darted for one of the reinforcements' trucks, gunning down any member of Golden Path along the way. Emiliana's arm was struck by an arrow. She dropped her gun and was down on one knee. She stared at it in disbelief, holding back her cry.

Paul drove up and stopped in front of her. "Get the hell in, Santiago," he said, opening the door for her.

Emiliana climbed into the small pickup and slammed the door shut. Paul made a U-turn and sped away from the chaos. Gunshots could still be heard from a mile away. Emiliana's hand lingered over the stem of the arrow. She closed her eyes and pulled it out. She swore under her breath and watched as the fresh crimson ran down her arm. Paul handed her a short bandage which she used to wrap her wound.

Paul's phone rang and he answered it. Pagan was on the on the other end. He asked if Ajay was with him. "No, I thought he was with you," Paul said, trying to keep the phone from slipping away from his ear and shoulder.

Emiliana grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. "He would have been if he hadn't vanished out of thin-fucking-air! Goddamn it, Paul find him!" Pagan ranted. "I don't care if you have to burn down every village to do so. Bring him _back_."


	6. Intentions

**Chapter 6**

**Intentions**

* * *

><p>Ajay woke up and caught a glimpse of the setting sun through the wooden bars of his cage. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the grass. Next to him was Gabrielle in a separate cage. The left lens of her glasses was cracked. Both of them were captured by the Golden Path when they attacked the airport. Ajay recalled hearing some yelling, a lot of guns firing, and a hard thump on his head that knocked him out.<p>

Their cages sat in a small outpost taken by the rebellion group. A few soldiers strolled past them. Ajay rattled the shaky bars and figured he could break out when they weren't looking. His plan was scrapped, however. An armed soldier took him out the wooden cell and forced him to walk into a nearby shack. Gabrielle was awakened by a heavy kick to her cage. She was walked into the small shack and placed beside Ajay.

"Stay here," the soldier said, shutting the door.

Gabrielle stared over at Ajay in horror. She tried to break loose of the tight restraints on her wrists, but she gave up. Ajay stood still, thinking about what was to come next.

_Are they going to kill us? Wouldn't they have done it earlier? _Ajay wondered.

A man and woman entered the shack after a few minutes passed. The man glared at the two captives. The woman folded her arms and stepped in front of Ajay. She ushered him and the adviser into chairs and stood beside the scarred man, joining in on the glare.

"Are you Ajay Ghale?" the man spoke first.

"Yes," Ajay replied. "Who are you two? Why are we here?"

"No, we ask the questions and you keep your mouth shut!" the woman barked, sticking up her index finger.

The man calmed the angered woman. "Please excuse her. I am Sabal and this Amita," he said, softening his face. "We are the leaders of the Golden Path. We heard rumors about your return. We were not sure if they were true, but here you are."

"You know me?" Ajay asked.

"Yes, brother. You are the son of Mohan. He was the creator of the Golden Path. He's the one who started the rebellion against the corrupt Pagan Min."

"And now we found his son, great! Now what Sabal? Wasn't he with Pagan at the airport? He probably allied himself with him."

Ajay blocked out the argument that broke out between the rebellion leaders. His father, the man who drove mother away by killing his half-sister, was the one who started the rebellion group. He took Amita's comment to heart and questioned their intentions for wanting him. So what if he was hanging around Pagan Min. The Golden Path was his fight. Ajay was in Kyrat on behalf of his mother. The intention was never to get in the mix of a war.

"Excuse me, Sabal and Amita. Could you untie us, please?" Gabrielle asked, snapping the leaders out of their confrontation.

"I don't believe I know your name," Sabal said, removing the rope off the captive's wrists.

"I'm Gabrie-"

"She's with one of Pagan's contacts. San Marella," Amita explained. "They supply the Royal Army with weapons. Their latest shipment flew in today, but we took care of that."

Gabrielle tilted her head down, feeling Amita's cold, mocking eyes on her.

"You still haven't told me why I'm here?" Ajay said, frustratingly.

Sabal gave Ajay a slight grin. He was about to speak until Amita words revoked him.

"That's right, Ajay. Why are you here? What were you doing with Pagan is the better question?"

"Amita, that's behind us. What matters is that he is amongst the Golden Path now. He can help us end Pagan's rein."

"Tsk, don't count on it. He's not ready for war. He'll be dead in less than a day."

"All he needs is some proper training. Even if he fails, we will have his back," Sabal said, resting his hand on Ajay's shoulder. "Most of us will."

Amita crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one foot. "Is this about Darpan? Are you going to hold me accountable for every fallen soldier?"

Sabal scowled at the ignorant woman. "When you cost them their lives for your damn intel, then yes."

Amita stared at Sabal in disbelief. She stormed out the shack in a fit of anger. The door slammed, causing a minor quake. Sabal sighed, shaking his head. Couldn't Amita see the importance of life? Did she not know the meaning of no man left behind? He prayed to Kyra that one day she'll be enlightened. He brought Ajay to his feet and looked sincerely at him.

"Listen, brother-"

"No, just stop. I'm sorry, but I am not joining your cause. I only came here for one purpose. Now it's done and..." Ajay was distracted by the golden sash Sabal placed in his hand.

"Now you have a new calling. Don't let Kyrat and her people lose hope." Sabal smiled, sealing Ajay's hand around the sash.

Ajay stared at the yellow piece of fabric, rubbing his thumb across the soft texture. Sabal turned his attention over to the silent adviser. He came down to meet her level and grinned. Gabrielle blinked, trying to get a clear look at the man through her uncracked lens. Sabal thought about what they were going to do about her. The objective was to destroy the weapon shipment and get Ajay, but Amita demanded her captured as well. The reason for it was beyond Sabal. He wasn't sure of Amita's agenda as of lately.

"I don't suppose you know why Amita wants you here. It will be a shame for you to turn up missing." Sabal said quite deviously.

"That won't be necessary. I'm most likely not the one she wanted," Gabrielle said somewhat convincingly.

Sabal looked up at Ajay and back at Gabrielle. He accepted her statement, for now, and moved away from her. He went towards the door and opened it. They all left out the shack. Sabal notified Ajay that they were returning to Banapur in a couple of minutes and walked away.

Ajay and Gabrielle stood by the shack, waiting for the other to say something. Ajay dug into his pocket to get his cell phone, but it wasn't there. He checked every pocket on him. Nothing. Gabrielle took noticed and checked to see if she had hers. She only found a flash drive in her cardigan. She tucked it back into place upon discovering it.

"They must have taken them," Gabrielle said. "Are we really going along with these people? Aren't these the terrorists Min talks about?"

"Yeah." Ajay tucked the golden sash into his back pocket and sighed. "Pagan and the others have to be looking for us. The best thing we should do is stick around until help comes."

"When they do, will you go?"

That question stuck with Ajay as they made their way to Banapur Village. He already had an answer, but he was afraid it would change. He knew he couldn't turn his back on Pagan; not after the kindness he showed towards him. The truth about his family history complicated his reason for joining as well. Nevertheless, He wanted to see their side of the war. Ishwari told him that there was always three sides to every story.

_Theirs, yours, and the truth._


	7. Hellfire

**Chapter 7**

**Hellfire**

**A/N: I had quite a bit of fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The next day Ajay woke up and stepped out of the small house he was placed in. The sun hit his eyes, blinding his sight. He shielded his eyes from the bright rays as he took a walk around the village. It was a beautiful, mild morning. The air felt great on Ajay's skin. He felt refreshed and calm.<p>

"Hello, Ajay," a local woman said.

"Yes, it is nice to see you," a Golden Path soldier added.

Ajay waved at them. Every villager he strolled by had greeted him. It was weird how friendly they were. He never had so many people pay as much attention to him as he did then. It was like he was a celebrity. Being the son of Mohan Ghale did have its perks, but Ajay wasn't definite about finishing his father's work. Was he really a man worth honoring? Ajay knew he wasn't, but would his father's terrible crimes be enough to convince the Golden Path?

Ajay came across Amita and a girl who looked no older than fifteen. She was being taught how to use a bow and arrow, but she seemed to be struggling under the instruction of the rebellion leader.

"Sabal told me I shouldn't be doing this," the girl said to Amita.

"What he tells you does not matter. You need to learn how to protect yourself," Amita said, putting the girl into position. "Now hold up your bow the way I should you, aim directly at the target, and... no, Bhadra, you're holding it wrong."

Bhadra lowered her bow and frowned. Amita gave her a grave look and proceed to guide the unskilled teen. She felt someone else's presents and peered over her shoulder. She told Ajay to come over. She introduced him Bhadra.

"Hi there." Ajay smiled with a nod.

"Hello, Ajay." the teen said shyly, pushing back a strand of her hair.

"Listen, I need you to continue practicing while I go have a word with Ajay, okay?"

"Okay."

Amita and Ajay walked over to the plateaued field to speak.

"I know Sabal wants you to be a part of all of this, but I don't think you should be out there on the battlefield. What I said yesterday was true, yes? What I'm thinking is you should return to the North. You would be a great use to us there," Amita said as if she didn't want someone else to hear her. "Sabal wouldn't be pleased, but you'll be helping us win the war."

"By spying on the King?" Ajay questioned, folding his arms. _That's what Ishwari did, so why would I object? _He sarcastically thought.

Amita sighed. "I know I'm asking you take a big risk, but you have Pagan's trust. We heard about the Royal Army looking for you two. All you have to do is go back and let us know what they're planning."

Ajay studied the young rebel's pleading face. "I don't know if I can do that, Amita. This isn't my fight," Ajay said as gently as possible.

Amita closed her eyes and turned away from the young man. Her hope started slipping away. She thought through this plan so many times. Surely it would work, but it seemed that Sabal already shaped Ajay's opinion of her. She was trying to win a war, yet nobody sympathized. She took out a slightly damaged walkie-talkie and gave it to Ajay. It was her last attempt to persuade Ajay to help her.

"Think about it, Ajay. It's all our fight and this country needs all the help it can get."

Ajay stuck the device into his back pocket. Amita returned to Bhadra, leaving Ajay alone with his thoughts. He saw Gabrielle sitting on the edge of a cliff. She was by herself, looking down at something. He went over to see how she was doing. He sat beside her, arching his leg. She was looking at the flash drive from the previous day. Ajay wondered what was on it.

"Something top secret?" Ajay asked light-heartedly.

"Not really. It's blueprints for Emiliana's newest weapon. She told me to keep it safe. I'm surprised they didn't take it." Gabrielle said, looking at the lovely view.

"Your glasses remind me of the same pair a kid wore in a book I read in high school. I forgot the name, though."

Gabrielle grinned. "Don't jinx me. I don't want to end up like that boy."

Ajay returned the grin. _Yeah, me either._

The two went back to the village where they ran into Sabal. He told them he and some soldiers were heading out to stop some Royal Army soldiers in the area. He told Ajay he should go see Longinus, the Golden Path weapon supplier. He explained that the man was a little outlandish but could give Ajay just enough training along with his very own firearm. Sabal and the soldier left Banapur. Gabrielle stayed behind while Ajay set out to find Longinus.

At De Pleur's compound, Emiliana and Paul were figuring out where Ajay and Gabrielle could be. Paul and the head of his guard were analyzing a map of the southern region. They marked off a number of places they checked. The Royal Army tore down every door and raided every little shack. They abducted several civilians tied to the Golden Path and interrogated them all night. Still, no information came up. That was until Emiliana finally picked up a signal from her adviser's phone. They had a tracking system on their phones to keep tabs on where the other was. Due to the erratic reception, she couldn't get an apparent trace.

"I got something," Emiliana announced, setting her phone on the table. "I think they might be here."

"An outpost not far from the Kyra Tea Factory," Paul said, turning towards his head guard, "you and the other soldier get there now."

While the soldiers were preparing to leave for the outpost, Ajay made it to his destination. He got off the ATV and walked into a small wooden structure. Inside he encountered a tall, dark man with short, silver hair and a speckled face. He held a Bible in his right hand and a submachine gun in the other. The room was decorated with various weapons and holy figures.

"Are you Longinus? I'm Ajay. Sabal sent me here..." Ajay fell silent.

The man began mumbling a verse from the holy text.

"Matthew 5:22, 'But I say unto you, That whosoever is angry with his brother without a cause shall be in danger of the judgment: and whosoever shall say to his brother, Raca, shall be in danger of the council: but whosoever shall say, Thou fool, shall be in danger of hell fire'," he preached before acknowledging the young man. "You, Ajay, have joined our fight against Pagan Min!"

Ajay mouthed opened, but nothing came out.

Longinus continued on. "Yes, words mean nothing if action does not follow up. The Lord's second coming will arrive," the loud pastor said, "but what gun will he choose to back up his word?"

_Uh, gun? _Ajay thought.

"You've been sent here, Ajay. You have answered your calling and you will fight and rid this land of Pagan's lies."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure-"

"Don't forsaken your clarity! Isaiah 42:7, 'To open blind eyes, to bring out the prisoners from the prison, and them that sit in darkness out of the prison house'. To save many, you must see the light. I was what you would call a warlord, but I was reborn by a bullet. I was saved by the way of God and now this godless country needs its savior."

Longinus stared deeply into Ajay's eyes when he came face to face with him. Ajay was baffled by what the man said. _Savior? Is this guy serious? _The oddball pastor led Ajay outside. They walked over to the back where three targets were set up. A lightweight gun slipped into Ajay's hand.

"With this, you will conquer and bring an end to the Babylon."

. . .

The Royal Army flooded the guarded the outpost, firing their guns at the defending Golden Path soldiers. Paul and Emiliana drove into the cleared outpost. All the surviving rebels were rounded up with their hands tied behind their backs. The soldiers searched for Ajay and Gabrielle in the empty houses. Paul observed the wooden cages placed near a shack.

"They aren't here, sir, but these were found in a crate," one soldier said, showing Paul and Emiliana two cellular devices.

"Must be there's," Paul commented, taking them before turning to the hostages. "Two very important people were here. We're looking for them. If you guys would kindly tell me where they are, we might consider freeing you."

The rebels responded with spiteful words, but a boot to one of their faces silenced the bunch. Paul exhaled and asked again, taking out a cigar cutter. He went behind the hostages and grabbed one of their fingers. A small grin grew on Emiliana's face when she realized what Paul was going to do. A scream erupted from one of the rebels when the tip of his index finger was chopped off. Paul warned that his middle finger would be next if they didn't tell him.

"Banapur! They took them to Banapur!" the injured rebel said.

Paul gave the order to go and seize the small village to his soldiers. "And show our special guests to their cells back at the base. We'll be throwing a party for them real soon."

. . .

Ajay pulled the trigger and made a shot directly at the center of outline's head. His accuracy improved greatly in just one hour. For as good as he could shoot, he couldn't imagine taking out Pagan's army let alone stand with the Golden Path. He wanted to stay neutral, but he realized that wasn't an option. There was a side to be chosen and he needed to pick one quickly.

"Just what the future holds for the vile and corrupt of Kyrat! You shall bring upon death to the demons, Ajay!"Longinus praised, wielding a sniper rifle. "Here is your weapon to aid you during your crusade."

"Um, thanks," Ajay replied, taking the gun. He left on the ATV, pondering whose side he should take. A call on his walkie-talkie came in and it was a panicking Amita.

"Ajay, the village is being attacked! We need you here now! Hurry," she said.

Ajay smashed on the gas and darted down the road. He saw Sabal and the other soldiers in front of him. He told them Banapur was under attack. They raced to get there before it was too late. The outskirts of the village were already in flames when they pulled up. Gunfire and cries filled the devastating atmosphere.

_The Royal Army couldn't be doing this? _The red-clad soldier hurdling a molotov at a house shattered Ajay's hope. _Maybe if they found what they were looking for they'll leave. _

Ajay ran into the village, ignoring Sabal's orders. Before he could turn himself over to the Royal Army, he heard a call for help inside a smoking house. He went around and forced his way into a broken window shutter. Flames were quickly spreading and the smoke was growing thicker. Ajay coughed into his sleeve, searching for the person he heard. He alerted the trapped victim he was coming. There was an opening that led to the ground floor. Ajay jumped down, stumbling on his land. To his right he saw Bhadra curled up on the floor. He dashed over to her and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder and aimed at the door. He braced himself and ran straight through it. He crashed to the ground, knocking Bhadra off his shoulder.

She sat up as she coughed harshly. "Thank you, Ajay," she said faintly.

"Your welcome," he replied.

"You and you stay on the ground, now!" a royal army soldier demanded, aiming his gun.

_Here we go again. _Ajay sighed.

Sabal came from behind and shot the soldier. "Are you and Bhadra okay?"

Ajay nodded, taking Sabal's hand. "I know why they're here. I can get them to stop, if-"

"Ajay we have to go! They're burning the whole place down!" Gabrielle said, appearing beside Amita.

"Yes, you must," Amita added.

Sabal snarled at them and said, "We are not handing him off to those bastards!"

"We don't have time to argue about this, he's leaving," Amita said, taking a hold of Ajay's arm.

Sabal locked his fist around Ajay's other arm. He stopped him from taking another step in Amita's direction. Frustrated, Ajay yanked away from both of them. Sabal and Amita were left gaping as Ajay walked over to Gabrielle. He turned back to them with his mind already made up.

"I'm going back and that's the end of it."


	8. Fatal Mistake

**Chapter 8**

**Fatal Mistake**

* * *

><p>Hours after his return, Ajay was back at the Royal Palace. He was in his room, holding both items Sabal and Amita gave him. The walkie-talkie for spying and the sash for fighting. He stuffed both of them back in his pocket when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Pagan. The flamboyant king was dressed in an azure colored suit with a gold ring on his finger. His face lit up when he saw Ajay. He told the grungy young man to get cleaned up for the evening. There was an important occasion and Pagan wanted Ajay to be a part of it.<p>

"This here is my tailor, Chiffon. He put together this peacock inspired ensemble for me," Pagan said. "I had him put something together for you. Not everyone has a taste for color, but it does wonders for a man."

"Hello Ajay," Chiffon said, followed by a smile. He entered the bedroom and showed Ajay an emerald green blazer and matching pants. He hung it on the closet door and turned to Ajay before leaving. "I look forward to seeing in the future."

Ajay gazed at the suit and then looked in the mirror. _Colors does wonders, huh?_

In the dining room, Pagan was waiting for Yuma and Paul to arrive. Trays of food were delivered to the table as he helped himself to a glass of champagne. He strolled around the table, looking over the delicious cuisine. With his glass in hand, he took a sit and dismissed the servants. Emiliana walked in when she caught the smell of mouth-watering food. She gravitated to the silver dishes lying on the dining table.

"I think I'm in food heaven," Emiliana said. "What's the occasion?"

"I was going to have one last party for Ajay yesterday, but that didn't work out how I wanted," Pagan said before taking a sip of his drink. "So I've dedicated this evening to taking care of the terrorists once and for all. Paul and Yuma will be here. You're welcome to take part."

Emiliana sat down in a chair and poured herself a drink. "With all this food here, I definitely will."

She and Pagan talked for a bit until Ajay came in. He was wearing the emerald colored blazer Chiffon made and a dark pair of pants. He explained he didn't feel right wearing the entire suit and took a sit next to Pagan.

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as you're here I'm satisfied," Pagan assured. He looked at his phone and texted Yuma to see if she was on her way. He placed it back in his pocket when Arun came in and announced Paul's and Yuma's arrival. The two governors entered the dining room and sat at the table. "Welcome, I'm glad you made it. Now that we're all here, enjoy some food. We have much to discuss."

Everyone grabbed a plate and helped themselves to the delectable banquet. Yuma, who sat next to Emiliana, glowered at Ajay as he ate. She stuck her fork into her piece of meat and leaned back in her chair. Pagan took a quick look at his second-in-command. He wondered if it would kill her to act nice for once or at least polite. He needed her cooperation more than ever before. The last thing he needed was her shitty attitude ruining dinner.

"I can see you're not up for food," Pagan muttered. "Maybe you care to introduce yourself to our guest."

Yuma glanced over at Emiliana, ignoring Ajay. "She already knows who I am."

"Of course she does," Pagan said dryly. "I was talking about Ajay. That is Yuma, my second-in-command. She does a spectacular job taking care of business and running my army. That is, whenever she's not wasting my men's lives for her personal gain. Don't let her harsh stares intimidate you, boy."

Yuma grinned as Ajay looked away from her. _Your words won't stop that from happening. _She thought. "I'm surprised they didn't kill you and Gabrielle. I wonder why."

Ajay didn't respond to her. She obviously knew why, but she didn't say. He wondered if she was counting on him to die. The very thought unsettled Ajay. He barely knew the woman, but he sensed an enormous amount of resentment from her. Why she felt this way was unknown to Ajay.

"We questioned a few of the Golden Path soldiers about what they wanted with Ajay. It took some electric charge to get them talking," Paul said. "Turns out they wanted him to join them. Something about living up to his father's glory and carrying out his mission."

Pagan cracked a grin, clearly amused by the terrorists ambition. If they thought they could win Ajay over so easily those bastards were sadly mistaken. He could imagine all the crap they told him about his asshole of a father. 'The son of Mohan, the all great and mighty, has returned'! 'Your father was a hero, Ajay'. 'Finish what he started and overthrow the king'. Ha, what rubbish.

Pagan turned to Ajay and asked, "Is that right? Were they on their knees begging for you to join their little rebellion?"

"Yeah," Ajay replied uneasily.

"They're desperate for a victory," Yuma said suddenly. "They see you as their only means for one. We need to take whatever hope they have and annihilate it."

Paul and Pagan raised an eyebrow. Ajay and Emiliana caught a sadistic smile growing on Yuma's face. Ajay was disturbed by it.

"Would you care to further explain?" Pagan asked.

"We take away everything and everyone that's driving them to fight. Soon they'll be weak and have no purpose to go on." Yuma stared at Pagan, searching for a reaction. She smirked. Pagan didn't let her words provoke him though they did rub him the wrong way. She was free to whatever opinion she had of him. There was some truth to what she said and he could not deny it. He was a broken man for many years. All hope for recovery was gone... until it was restored.

"Uh huh, tell me what you think, Ajay," Pagan said.

"I don't know. Who and what will be getting taken out the picture?" Ajay said.

"Everyone from their weapon supplier to their sacred religious cult," Yuma said, raising her voice slightly. "Why are you asking for his input? This doesn't concern him."

"You're right," Pagan said, "It doesn't."

"But does that mean I can't help? If it means doing what's best for this place, then I'm in."

Yuma narrowed her eyes and grinned at the young man. "Alright, we'll let you play soldier for a while." She grabbed Emiliana's drink and swallowed the last of what was left. Annoyed by Yuma's behavior, he dismissed everyone from the dining room. He and Yuma were alone. Pagan reclined in his chair and faced the woman on the other end of the table. He gestured for her to sit across from him.

"Why isn't he on his way back to America?" Yuma asked, folding her arms.

"Why do you have to give a bad impression every damn time?"

"I'm not here to be nice. I want to know why that boy is still here."

Pagan exhaled before explaining. "That 'boy' is my successor. After all this madness is over, I will be passing the throne onto him."

Something inside Yuma snapped. She came under a sudden rage. She wasn't able to respond. She gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow. "You can't be serious, Pagan. When the hell did you decide this?" She tried to keep a leveled head, but the thought of Ajay taking the throne made her blood boil.

"The day I found out he was coming back to Kyrat." Pagan paid no attention to the silent rage Yuma was festering. "I'm terribly sorry if that cut into any ideas you might have had."

"You're handing your country over to some kid! He doesn't deserve to be king!"

"And you believe you should be instead. I knew telling you would lead to something like this."

"Yes, I do. I am the backbone of this country. While you were in here, drowning in your sorrow, I was keeping everything from falling apart."

'I appreciate that you did, however, this is no contest. Obviously you would have the boy beat," Pagan said, rising from his chair. "I'm going to leave it at this. You can return to whatever mythical quest you were on. I will be relaxing in a warm bath, enjoying the rest of the night."

With that, Pagan left the dining room. Yuma shot up from her chair and left as well. She searched around the palace to find Emiliana. She found her in a low-lit bedroom on her phone. She was talking to an official who was updating her on what's going on back at home. She turned around and was startled by the woman leaning against the door. She ended the call and sighed.

"I didn't here you come in," Emiliana said, rubbing her forehead.

"I thought I'd say goodnight before I go."

Emiliana smirked. "Really?"

"No, I wanted to ask if you knew about Ajay being next in line for the throne."

Emiliana shook her head while putting her hair in a ponytail. "Not until you told me," Emiliana said. "You look a little green, Yuma. Jealous much?"

"Tsk, Pagan knows I deserve it. He just can't see past his losses. He needs to realize once all this shit is over, Kyrat will be reborn and better than ever with me as its ruler."

"You're expecting to change his mind. What if he doesn't?"

Before Yuma vanished out the room, she simply stated, "That will be his fatal mistake."


	9. Scorched Future

**Chapter 9**

**Scorched Future**

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the Himalayan Mountains allowing a new day to settle into Kyrat. Pagan, Emiliana, and Gabrielle were served breakfast in the courtyard while Ajay was still asleep. Pagan held off having him awaken. The boy must have been exhausted from the previous day. Getting kidnaped by terrorists, getting mix up in their bullshit, and topping it all off with a very unpleasant dinner with Yuma. Yes, the boy was to be asleep for another three hours.<p>

"What's on the agenda today, Emiliana?" Pagan asked casually. "Anywhere you'd like me to take you? Anymore shipments for the Golden Path to ambush?"

Emiliana looked away from her tablet with a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Not until Friday, but they won't be expecting a handful of my finest soldiers stepping off the plane," she said with pride. "I'm still a bit curious about why you wanted them here, though."

"Surely it wasn't just to see you again, although it's been awhile," Pagan said, taking a bite out of his meal. "I want the Golden Path gone as soon as possible. Have you not seen what they put in the papers?"

Pagan held up a newspaper article from India for Emiliana to see. "Translation, please," she said, her eyes only focused on the gun-wielding rebels of the Golden Path in the picture.

"I'll give you the summary. Shit. This country has gone to shit and nobody comes and leaves without running into those terrorists. Civil unrest is what they like to call it." Pagan laid the paper down and scowled at the sickening image of the rebels. "The U.S. recently cut its ties from the war, so it must be a matter of time before someone else does as well. I needed to make sure you weren't one of them, Emiliana."

Emiliana looked over at the sincere man and smiled. "Never," she uttered softly.

Pagan was pleased to hear this as he witnessed what Emiliana did next. She took out a lighter and picked up the news article. She set the paper on fire. The small flame consumed it slowly, sending a thin string of smoke into the air. She threw it on the ground and watched it burn.

"You can't pay attention to what the tabloids say, even if the stuff they say is true," Emiliana said, putting her lighter away.

Gabrielle laughed to herself. _Says the woman who threatened the journalist who started that rumor about... _Her thoughts fell silent when her phone buzzed. She got up from the table and walked away to take the call in private. Emiliana eyed Gabrielle as she left. She wondered who was so important on the other end of the phone.

"So about Yuma," Pagan said, winning back Emiliana's attention, "She didn't leave right away last night, did she?"

"No, she spoke to me. Then I think she left. She told me about Ajay being next in line. She wasn't all that thrilled about it."

"I figured she wouldn't."

"I'm not knocking your choice, but why not Yuma? You made it seem like she's going to take over."

"Ask yourself this question. Why were you picked, of all people, to lead your country?"Pagan held up his finger to pause Emiliana's response. "Just as it was your grandfather's wish to have you take over, I want Ajay to take my place. He is the rightful heir. Besides, I never said Yuma was going to take over."

"She really believes she will one day."

Pagan grinned and said, "Dreamers will dream, but few actually make them happen."

Emiliana thought about Yuma's last statement before she left and felt slightly concerned for Pagan. She shrugged it off when Lotso crossed her mind. He needed to be feed and Emiliana was more than eager to leave behind her growing worry of the tension between Yuma and Pagan. She excused herself from the table, taking a plate of food. On her way out of the courtyard, she encountered Ajay leaning on the wall beside the door. He was holding the radio device Amita gave him. When he saw Emiliana, he didn't try to stash it away. He hoped she wouldn't ask any questions. He was relieved when she simply offered him a bite to eat. He thanked her after consuming a couple slices of meat and fruit. Emiliana wasn't without her speculation, however. She remembered him saying_ they_ wanted him to join.

"Gotta call from somebody?" Emiliana asked, nonchalantly.

Ajay felt a little tensed. "If I did, would Pagan find out?"

Emiliana shook her head and grinned. "Not from me, kid. What you do is your business. I have other things to deal with."

"Could you let him know I'll be gone? I have to return something," Ajay said, toying with the radio.

"Yeah, he'll get the memo. Have fun."

Emiliana vanished down the corridor as Ajay traveled out of the Royal Palace. He saw Arun who was on duty with guarding the premise. He approached the soldier and asked to borrow his truck parked on the grass. He gave him vague details about where he was going, but Arun gave him the keys. He climbed into the pickup and took off down the road. Just as he entered the Southern region, he took out his radio.

"Amita, it's Ajay. Where did you say to go?"

"Ajay, it's great to hear from you again especially after you handed yourself over," Sabal said, leaving Ajay confused. "Never mind what Amita said, I need you. I understand why you chose to leave. It was to protect us and I appreciate that, but we need you back."

Ajay sighed. _He has to be joking. I was just going to return the radio to Amita and be done with them. _"Sabal, I can't-"

"But you must, brother. Come by the Monastery." Sabal signed off and Ajay threw the radio onto the passenger seat.

_Where the hell is that? _Ajay parked the truck on the side of the road and looked around for a map. After a couple of minutes, he found a crinkled one of the Midlands. The monastery wasn't too far from where he was, so he put the truck in drive and continued on. He wondered what Sabal wanted him for during the drive. He crossed into Quercus and drove past radio tower. He heard the repetitive broadcast on the radio coming from the tower. He hadn't realized how much of an earworm it was until he caught himself humming along to the propaganda.

_May Pagan Min's light shine upon you all. _

He arrived at the Monastery and met up with Sabal. They went inside the a temporary base. Flamethrowers and fuel tanks were on the tables and scattered on the floor. Sabal explained to Ajay that he was determined to burn the opium fields. Amita stormed into their presence, her eyes darting at Sabal.

"What the hell are you doing Sabal?" She questioned, gesturing at the flamethrowers. "I told you we need to protect the fields, not destroy them!"

"They are not worth our protection. They have no purpose."

"Do you hear yourself? How else are we going to recover when the war is over? Our mines have been stripped. We have no goods to sell and that opium is our only way out of your third world bullshit!"

"That is not our way, Amita," Sabal said, trying to keep his cool.

Amita shifted her focus on Ajay and said, "You agree with him, hm?"

"What? I-"

"Anyone with a conscience can see how immoral it is," Sabal remarked.

"You're so blinded by your morals that you can't see what good it will do for Kyrat in the future."

Before Sabal could retort, Ajay stepped in. "Please, just stop arguing," he requested, "I don't want to take part of this."

"You don't have to, brother. I had a feeling she might try to twist your mind, so I already took care of it."

Amita's face broke as she slowly approached Sabal. "No, no, you couldn't have... you scorched our fucking future!" Amita was mad with anger simmering in her green eyes.

Ajay felt a little sorry for Amita. He kept quiet with his head down. _I just had to drag myself back into this, didn't I? _Amita turned on her heel and stomped towards the door. She walked out the room and caught the sight of the innocent, concerned face of Bhadra. She was standing by wall, waiting on Amita to take her home from her visit. Amita completely forgot about her.

"Bhadra, I'm sorry, but I need to go deal with something at the moment," she apologized, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Bhadra nodded. Amita grinned, grateful for her understanding. She left the Monastery to find out if what Sabal claimed was true. While he was getting back into the truck outside, Ajay saw Bhadra walking down the road. He drove up beside her and offered her a ride. She got into the vehicle and gave Ajay directions.

"Do you always walk from place to place?" Ajay asked.

"I don't mind."

"I bet you wouldn't mind driving."

"No thank you. I would rather try flying."

Ajay's eyebrow arched, curious about what she meant. "You can do that here?"

"With a wingsuit. I always wanted to try it, but it's too expensive and Sabal wouldn't approve."

"I remember going bungee jumping back in the states. I was sixteen and my mom didn't want me to, but I went ahead and did it anyways."

Bhadra's eyes widened. "You went against your mother's wishes?"

Ajay shrugged. "A little rebellion never hurt."

Bhadra looked away from Ajay. "Not until it becomes a war."

Ajay frowned. "It can't be easy for you around here."

"I'm being pulled in two different directions, Ajay. Everyone sees me as the Tarun Matara, but Amita doesn't think I should be placed under that light. "

"What's that?"

"The Tarun Matara is a goddess and highly respected figure in Kyrat."

"That sounds awesome."

Bhadra sighed. "Yes, but I am unsure. I want to venture through Kyrat, help those in need, and take on the responsibilities that come with being the Tarun Matara."

"You just can't do all those things?"

Bhadra nodded. "No, I must decide."

Ajay pulled up to what looked like a gathering of some sort. People surrounded a burning platform, bowing their heads in prayer. He heard weeping coming from some of the people as he and Bhadra stood by to watch.

"What's going on?" Ajay asked, examining the lifeless figures lying on the platform.

"They are paying respects to the deceased. Their loved ones, friends, fallen soliders," Bhadra explained. "Surprisingly it was never done for your father, Mohan."

Knowing about what his father did, he wondered what happened to him afterwards. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Bhadra shrugged. "I don't know exactly how or why, but he didn't die a heroic death. He was murdered in his home not too far away."

Ajay asked Bhadra where the house was. He was curious to see what it looked like even more so to find out who killed Mohan. With the directions in mind, Ajay began his search to find his family's homestead and missing pieces of his parent's history.

_Because what a messy one it was. _


	10. No Hard Feelings

**Chapter 10**

**No Hard Feelings**

* * *

><p>How could a day go from lovely to utterly disastrous within a few short hours? The Golden Path, that's how. Pagan was furious when he received the news about the rebel's latest activity. It was bad enough they were fiddling around with the radio towers and terrorizing the country. Now they went and burned down the opium fields! Will they ever learn to leave well enough alone?<p>

"We caught a few of them when they tried to flee," Yuma said as the captured rebels were brought into one of the compounds of The Royal Fortress. "I think this one is confused about what side he's on."

The bagged rebels stood beside one another. Yuma removed the bag off the rebel she was referring to. He was a brash all-American wearing a bandana and a baffled face. His hands were tied along with the rest of the captives.

"Hey, Asian lady, you speak English? Can ya let me go?" The southern American asked, holding up his tied hands.

Yuma smirked and spoke to Pagan in her native tongue. "I'm thinking we should throw him in the Arena."

"Now Yuma, this man is clearly not from around here and I doubt he knows what the hell he's doing," Pagan said calmly before his voice turned grave. "Or who's he's screwing with."

"Hey listen, Miley Cyrus, I ain't afraid of you or any of your Golden Path buddies," the American said.

Pagan nodded and brought the man over to the table to sit with him. "Unlike the racy popstar, we can stop and put an end to this confusion. Tell me your name, sir."

"The name's Hurk."

"And I'm Pagan Min, king of Kyrat."

Hurk was surprised. "What? You're telling me you're the guy with his face on the money?"

Pagan grinned and replied, "There's a lot you don't know. Many things you fail to understand, Hurk. Yuma or Asian lady wants to throw you in an arena full of wild animals and watch as you're torn to pieces. I am willing to clear things up for you and give you a choice."

Yuma folded her arms. _Why can't we just get rid of the bastard and move on!_

"You can start by telling me who they are," Hurk said, pointing at the rebels behind him. "I'll tell ya, they've been giving me the stank eye and I can't understand a damn thing they say."

Pagan chuckled. "They are the Golden Path, hence the golden sashes."

Hurk took a moment to process what Pagan told him. "Hold up, so I ain't fighting'em? That means..." He said. He drew his finger in Pagan's direction. Pagan tapered his eyes, bothered by how rude Hurk was for pointing. His patients were running thin as he waited for the foolish hillbilly to connect the dots. "Oh shit! This ain't lookin' too good for me."

"It wouldn't be for anyone in your position, but unlike those terrorists, you're fighting for the hell of it. No real cause or reason. Just for fun."

"Uh, yeah man. No hard feelings?"

Pagan reclined in his chair, reaching for a pistol inside his jacket. "I'm offering you two choices, Hurk," Pagan said, "You can stay and die with them or leave with a bounty on your head. Understand it's nothing personal. I too was in it for the fun."

"How bout a third option, then?"

Pagan fired his gun at one of the rebels. "One down, don't let yourself be the next."

"Alright, alright," Hurk said before racing out the room. He was immediately grabbed by the Royal soldiers on his way out. Yuma ordered the soldiers to take him to the arena. "Goddammit! Come on, man!"

Yuma turned her attention over to the other captives. She stuck a needle in both of them and they collapsed onto the ground. She called in her soldiers and had them take the knocked out rebels to the prison. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so focused on that boy. Now what do we do?"

Pagan sighed, putting his gun away. "I don't know about you, but I could go for a cup of tea. We can talk later. I have a few phone calls to make," Pagan said, leaving the room as Yuma followed.

Yuma grunted. "No, we need to talk now."

Pagan faced Yuma, already annoyed. "If it's about the situation at hand, then I'm all ears. If you're going to bring up the topic of who's taking the throne, we might as well part ways."

Yuma furrowed her brow but lightened her expression when she accepted the fact Pagan wasn't going to come around. She wasn't about to whine and cry about some kid taking her place. There was no need for it. She refused about to beg like a dog or kiss up to Pagan. Just as he did, she was going to take out whatever stood in her way of getting the throne and becoming Kyrat's new leader.

Yuma calmly looked at her once great idol. Pagan took her silence as his cue to walk away.

Yuma halted him. "Karma's a bitch and that's no fairy tale."

Pagan cracked a grin and said before vanishing out the door, "Good day, Yuma and tell Karma I look forward to seeing her."

Yuma rolled her eyes and took out her phone. She dialed up Emiliana, with her mind on jump starting her take over and finding the "soon-to-be" King. She invited Emiliana to come to the arena. "Ever seen a gladiator's game?"

. . .

After hiking up the mountain side, Ajay was greeted by the sight of his old family's house. The structure looked abandoned and unkempt. He walked to the front of it and glanced at the portrait of a man painted on the wooden exterior. He opened the door and stepped into a pot fest. Smoke clouded the air as two stoned guys lounged on the floor, blowing rings of smoke.

"Hey, check this out," the thin guy said, taking a drag and blowing out a thin circular cloud from between his lips. "I'd like to see you top that."

The other man took one drag, but Ajay distracted him. He motioned over to the stranger standing in front of the door. The thin guy looked dumb-founded when he acknowledged Ajay. He rose from the floor with his arms out to keep his balance. He wandered over to Ajay and studied him intently.

"Look what the wind blew in. You must the man everyone's talking about."

"Wait, he's real? He's really here?"

"Realer than that goddess you swore you saw the other night."

"You're just jealous that she came to me and not you."

Ajay butted in and said, "I must have missed something. Who are you guys and why are you crashed in my parent's house?"

"I'm Yogi and that's Reggie. We're here because... we have nowhere else to go."

"We hope the son of the great Mohan can let us stay," Reggie said mockingly, standing beside Yogi.

Ajay looked around the place and sighed. "You guys really don't have nowhere else to go?"

Yogi sat down on a bench and said, "We've been banned from India, so we came here."

"That's right and those pricks nicked our passports and now we're stuck in this country."

"Yeah, but it's not all bad. We have a nice, homey place to stay and a crap ton of herbs to indulge in."

Yogi took a drag from his joint and threw his arm around Ajay's shoulders. He offered him a smoke, but Ajay declined. "No thanks, I won't be staying much longer."

"No, you just got here," Yogi said, leaving Ajay's side. "It was really going to be a party with you here."

Ajay grinned at the stoned Englishman. He said goodbye to the two and headed for the door. Yogi, under a strange mix of panic and ease, he grabbed a needle out of Reggie's pocket and plunged the syringe into Ajay's leg. He stepped back as Ajay slowly collapsed onto the floor. He and Reggie loomed over the unconscious young man.

"So are you gonna carrying him?" Reggie asked.

Yogi shook his head and took out his phone. "No, we're too fucked up to go anywhere. I'll just call Noore and she'll send someone to come get us."

"Right, but he's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"It's not like we drugged him and handing him over to a pack of wolves. He'll get over it."

**A/N: Nothing too exciting, but no hard feelings? I've been wanting to put this chapter out for the longest, but I never got around to finishing it. I decided to cut it short for the sake of time (and possibly a longer, more exciting new chapter). I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
